Ben 10: Un Nuevo Destino
by Anniekarai10
Summary: Ben termino de leer la carta y se la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, Rook no había visto de qué se trataba la carta por lo que le dio curiosidad y le pregunto: -¿De quién era la carta? – Bueno no es un buen Summary pero denme la oportunidad.
1. Capitulo 1 Invitacion

Empezó a sonar la alarma de un despertador que marcaba las 8 am, el cual fue rápidamente apagado por nuestro héroe Ben Tennyson ya que le molestaba mucho su sonido pero no se podía deshacer del ya que fue un regalo de su mama cuando se fue a vivir solo, se levantó lentamente y comenzó a vestirse una camiseta negra con pantalones de mezclilla azul con bolsillos y unos tenis color negros, fue a la cocina el refrigerador estaba lleno de comida que a él le encantaba pero prefirió ir al Sr. Smoothy por uno de chocolate con zanahoria.

_Momentos más tarde_

Después de comprar su Smoothy se dirigió al cuartel de los plomeros, cuando entro era lo de siempre el Abuelo Max estaba parado en el mismo lugar vigilando todo y Rook se dirigía a si él.

-Hola Ben – dijo Rook

-Hola Rook, ¿no hay ninguna novedad? – pregunto Ben

-No ninguna excepto que tu mama trago una carta para ti – le dijo Rook mientras le entregaba la carta a Ben

Ben la empezó a ver con curiosidad ya que era de la Secundaria a la que él fue la abrió y empezó a leer:

_Querido Ex Alumno Benjamín Kirby Tennyson:_

_Tenemos el gusto y el honor de invitarlo a una reunión _

_Que organizamos para un reencuentro de los alumnos de _

_Su generación la cual será el día 10 de Septiembre del 2020_

_Esperamos a que asista, si gusta puede traer a un acompañante _

_Atentamente:_

_Director Christian Grayson_

Ben termino de leer la carta y se la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, Rook no había visto de qué se trataba la carta por lo que le dio curiosidad y le pregunto:

-¿De quién era la carta? –

-De mi Secundaria – contesto mientras bebía su Smoothy.

-Pero si ya hace tiempo que saliste de la Secundaria ¿Para qué te enviarían una carta? –

-Para invitarme a una reunión, ¿Oye vendrías conmigo? – pregunta Ben mientras lo veía.

-Mmm ¿Cuándo es? – pregunto mientras dudaba.

-El sábado de esta semana –

-No, no puedo Ben tengo cosas que hacer ese día –

-¿Cuáles cosas? – pregunto inquieto Ben

-Va a venir a la tierra Rayona y vamos a salir, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Gwen o Kevin a ver si te quieren acompañar? –

-Rook que no te acuerdas que no están en Bellwood, acuérdate que se fueron a pasar una semana en una cabaña en el bosque para festejar su primer año de matrimonio – dijo Ben mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Oye y Ester ¿Por qué no vas con ella? –

-No Rook, no te acuerdas de nada recuerda que ella y yo rompimos ya hace tiempo y no quiere verme ni en pintura – Ben decía con un tono serio.

-Que mal, entonces creo que iras solo –

-Si ya que –

_Sábado por la noche_

Ben se estaba arreglando para ir a la reunión a la que no tenía muchas ganas de ir pero había amigos que no ha visto en años y tenía ganas de encontrárselos, en cuanto termino de arreglarse se fue a su auto y se dirigió a la escuela.

En cuanto entro se encontró con JT y Cash quienes lo saludaron en una forma amable estuvieron hablando un rato de cómo les iba a cada uno, ya casi habían llegado todos los de la generación de Ben cuando nuevamente se abrió la puerta para que alguien entrara, era una silueta delgada de una chica de pelo entre corto y largo la cual le parecía familiar a Ben.

_Continuara_


	2. Capitulo 2 Reencuentro

**Hola bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y le agradezco a jeffersongongora por su comentario me animo mucho a seguir la historia **

**_Segundo capitulo_**

**_Reencuentro_**

-_Julie – _Ben susurro en voz baja.

Si a nuestro héroe no le fallaban sus ojos era su amor del pasado que ya hace tiempo que no la veía no oía hablara de ella ya que la última vez que se vieron fue en la boda de Gwen y Kevin pero ni se dirigieron la palabra Ben iba acompañado con Ester y Julie iba con Herve, se veía hermosa con ese pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa color rosa, Ben en ese momento pensó en cómo fue un idiota al perderla de tal forma.

-Hola Ben – una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Julie? – la voltio a ver – A perdón hola Julie – dijo algo nervioso

- No te pongas nervioso no muerdo – dijo riendo

- Jajaja que graciosa – dijo Ben a continuación hubo un silencio entre los dos a lo que se le llama un silencio incomodo

-Bueno ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto Julie

-Bien muy bien ya sabes salvando al mundo, ¿Y tú? –

- Bien ¿Y que no vienes con nadie? – pregunto algo curiosa

- No, no vengo con nadie, Rook no pudo acompañarme tiene una cita con su novia y Gwen y Kevin se fueron a festejar su aniversario –

- Oh ¿Y tu novia? - pregunto Julie en un tono serio

-¿Novia? Yo no tengo novia – contesto Ben extrañado por la pregunta de Julie

- ¿Y Ester? –

- Con Ester me pelee hace un tiempo y terminamos – Ben hizo una pausa - ¿Cómo sabias que era mi novia? – pregunto Ben en un tono curioso

-Gwen me lo dijo y por qué salió en las noticias – respondió nerviosa

-¿Y Herve? – pregunto Ben

-No quiero acordarme de eso creo que tenemos la misma suerte –

-Oye tengo una idea Julie – dijo Ben en un tono pícaro.

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Julie interesada

-Te invito a cenar – dijo Ben

-No lo sé Ben no creo que este bien que tú y yo… no termino de decir la frase por que Ben la interrumpió

-Como amigos nada más ¿Si? –

-Está bien –

Los dos salieron de la fiesta de la secundaria dirigiéndose a un restaurante, después de cenar Ben la invito a su departamento para regresarle algo de Ship a lo que Julie acepto sin dudarlo.

-Bueno este es mi departamento de soltero – dijo Ben mientras abría la puerta y prendía la luz

-Es muy bonito – dijo Julie

-Bueno espera aquí en la sala yo voy a ir por lo que te dije de Ship – dijo Ben dirigiéndose a un cuarto

- Si claro –

Ben no tardó mucho en regresar y lo que traía era algo inesperado.

-Es una pelota – dijo Julie

-Si pero esta pelota es de Ship, me la quede sin darme cuenta hasta hace poco –

-Ya hace mucho tiempo, la última vez que fui a ver a Ship, la vez que casi me peleo con el francés – dijo Ben agachando la cabeza de la vergüenza.

-Si ya me acorde – dijo Julie dejando escapar un suspiro

-Julie ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Por qué todo termino tan mal? – pregunto Ben

-No lo sé Ben, éramos jóvenes y no supimos manejar las situaciones que vivíamos – dijo Julie

-Supongo – en ese momento Ben abrazo a Julie y ella le correspondió el abrazo

Cuando los dos se estaban separando Ben y Julie se voltearon a ver y no pudieron evitar besarse el beso comenzó tierno y despacio pero mientras más tiempo paso se volvió apasionado.

Se detuvieron un momento Ben la cargo a su cuarto, se dejaron caer en la cama y volvieron a besarse, el empezó a quitarle la blusa que tenía y ella a él cuándo los dos se quedaron sin blusa el le quito el sostén empezó a besarla yendo hacia abajo le quito el pantalón y su ropa interior y seguidamente él se quitó el suyo y sus bóxer también se los quito, los dos hacían el amor, cuando terminaron el la abrazo poniéndola en su pecho y le dijo:

-Te amo Julie –

-Y yo a ti –

_Continuara_

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto**


	3. Capitulo 3 Pelea

**_Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste jajaja esta vez lo hice un poco mas largo pero bueno, les recomiendo que la lean mientras escuchan la canción Boum Boum Boum de Mika, no se por que pero esta canción me inspira mucho para escribir._**

**_Tercer capitulo_**

**_Pelea_**

A la mañana siguiente Ben abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con una dulce chica pelinegra acostada a su lado tranquilamente dormida, lentamente se paró para no despertarla y se dirigió a la cocina para hacerle el desayuno.

Unos minutos después la joven tenista despertó, se froto los ojos, se estiro cuando de pronto le llego un olor a comida se levantó de la cama se puso solo su blusa y se dirigió hacia dónde provenía el olor.

-Buenos días Julie – dijo Ben mientras servía el desayuno

-Buenos días – dijo Julie mientras Ben le daba el plato con el desayuno que era jugo de naranja con pan tostado y un huevo estrellado.

-¿Cómo dormiste Julie?, bueno casi no dormimos – dijo Ben con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Ben! – Dijo Julie – Lo que paso ayer… bueno – Julie se sonrojo

-Mira Julie lo que pasó ayer, fue algo que ocurrió y me hizo dar cuenta de algo –

-¿De qué te diste cuenta? – pregunto extrañada por lo que dijo Ben

-Que fui un tonto por perderte y que si pudiera regresar en el tiempo lo haría con tal de no perderte – decía Ben mientras la veía directamente a los ojos

-Ben lo que paso no se puede cambiar – dijo Julie agachando la mirada

-Cierto, pero Julie, con lo que acaba de pasar, lo que nos dijimos anoche no te gustaría que tratáramos de nuevo el ser nuevamente una pareja – dijo el castaño tomándola de las manos

-Ben no lo sé –

-Julie entiendo que quizás no confíes en mi para ser de nuevo una pareja así que si no quieres o hay otra razón dímela – dijo Ben

Julie voltio a ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared y dijo:

-Ya se me hizo tarde, lo siento Ben pero tengo un partido este fin de semana y el avión sale en 1 hora y ya debo salir hacia el aeropuerto, después hablamos ¿Ok? – decía mientras se paraba de la mesa y se dirigía al cuarto para terminar de vestirse

-Ok – dijo ben en un tono triste

Después de varios minutos Julie salió del cuarto lista para irse.

-Bueno entonces te veo luego – dijo Ben en tono serio

-Sí, adiós Ben –

-Adiós –

Julie salió del departamento y mientras ella bajaba alguien más subía.

-¿Julie? – se escuchó Julie no la reconoció de inmediato así que alzo la mirada

-Ester –

-Wow me reconociste, creí que no te acordarías de mí –

-Si claro, ¿Vienes sola? –

-No Rook me acompaña pero sube muy lento – en ese momento la alcanzo Rook

-Oye sí que subes rápido las escaleras, ¿¡Julie!? –

-Hola Rook –

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Rook curioso

-Ah nada, bueno me tengo que ir se me hace tarde – diciendo eso Julie bajo rápidamente las escaleras

-Qué raro ¿Qué haría ella aquí? – pregunto Ester inquieta ante la presencia de Julie

-No lo sé pero bueno, vamos con Ben –

-Si vamos –

En la puerta de Ben se oyó un fuerte TOC TOC, a lo que Ben fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta valla sorpresa que se llevó al ver quiénes eran.

-¡Ester!, ¡Rook! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

-Hola Ben podemos pasar – dijo Rook

-Si claro –

-Hola Ben - dijo Ester mientras lo veía de arriba a bajo

-Hola –

-Bueno yo voy a tu sala para ver que hay en la televisión, con permiso – dijo Rook mientras se mientras frotaba con su mano la nuca

-Si claro – dijo Ben

-Bueno venía a hablar contigo – dijo Ester mientras se cruzaba de brazos y recargaba en la pared

-Claro ¿De qué? – dijo Ben mientras la veía fijamente

-De lo que paso entre nosotros, lo siento creo que no debí ponerme en ese plan – dijo Ester seria

-No te preocupes Ester, todo está bien entre nosotros solo fue una discusión como todos las demás – dijo Ben mientras volteaba los ojos

-¿Cómo todas las demás? – dijo Ester muy enojada

-Si como todas las demás, ya sabes nos enojamos nos decimos cosas y después cualquiera de los dos termina pidiendo perdón y regresamos – dijo Ben mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Y que, las parejas casi siempre se pelean y vamos nuestra relación de los dos es un poco más complicada –

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Nuestra relación? – dijo Ben abriendo los ojos como platos

-Si nuestra relación Ben –

-No, Ester, déjame entender no me hablas desde así casi tres meses y ahora llegas como si nada hubiera pasado y enserio… enserio crees que tú y yo seguimos con esta relación – dijo Ben

-Bueno tu no llamabas y yo… yo creí que – Ester no pudo terminar de decir la frase or que Ben la interrumpió

-¡No llamaba! Ester tú eras la que no contestaba, no era yo el que no marcaba y ni siquiera contestabas mis mensajes y agh olvídalo – dijo Ben dándole la espalda

-¿Y que Ben?, ¿es por ella verdad? –

-¿Quién ella Ester? – pregunto Ben

-Por Julie tu amor adolescente, la que te dejo por un francés ¿Cómo se llamaba? Así Herve – dijo Ester casi gritando

-No lo vuelvas a repetir Ester – dijo Ben volviendo a verla

-Oh por favor Ben ya lo habías superado, no seas ridículo, y ahorita que me acuerdo ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? – pregunto Ester mientras alzaba una ceja

-Eh bueno ella estaba aquí porque… porque – a Ben no se le ocurría que decir si decía la verdad Ester se pondría histérica y si decía una mentira… no se le ocurría ninguna

-¿Y qué hacía aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué estas casi desnudo? – Ester lo veía con una mirada que decía _muérete Ben Tennyson_

-Este… no tengo porque arte explicaciones Ester, así que esto se acabó ya no quiero hablar más contigo, se acabó, terminamos –

-Está bien si quieres que sea así, adiós hasta nunca Ben Tennyson, ah cierto antes de que se me olvide ojala seas feliz con la que estuviste toda la noche (_se refería a Julie)_ se los deseo de corazón – Ester se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta y salió azotándola fuertemente

-¿Qué paso?, ¿porque se pelearon ahora? – pregunto Rook mientras se acercaba a Ben

-No por nada es que terminamos – dijo Ben mientras se frotaba la cara con la mano

-Oh que mal, lo siento Ben –

-No te preocupes Rook ahora, ¿Qué paso a que me venias a buscar? – pregunto Ben

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado y bueno nos leemos pronto XD **_

_**Saludos y abrazos**_


	4. Capitulo 4 Reunion

**_Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, perdon si tarde tanto en actualizar es que tuve estar pendiente de algo de la escuela y bueno no tenia tiempo pero al fin aqui esta el capitulo nuevo, bueno como saben me sirve mucho su apoyo a si que le doy las gracias a todas las personas que leen y comentan la historia me anima mucho._**

**_Cuarto Capitulo_**

**_Reunion_**

-Venía a verte por que el Magistrado Max me envió – dijo Rook

-¿Mi abuelo?, ¿Y para que me quiere? – pregunto Ben mientras se ponía sus pantalones

-Bueno es que me dijo que ayer en la noche te marco como unas tres veces para saber cómo te iba en la reunión, pero veo que te fue bien – dijo Rook mientras se reía

-Que chistosito, pues si me fue bien – dijo Ben

-Si me imagino, ¿Pero? Que la Srta. Julie ¿No tiene novio? – dijo Rook algo inquieto

-Supongo, no… no lo sé a lo mejor termino con el – dijo Ben nervioso

-Si claro, bueno y ¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos? – pregunto Rook

-Eso es algo que no te puedo decir –

-Ok –

-¿Y a ti?, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? –

-Me fue bien, gracias por preguntar –

-Bueno ya vámonos a la estación de plomeros para ver que nos aguarda el día de hoy – dijo Ben mientras abría la puerta

-Sí, Claro ya vámonos – dijo Rook

El día estuvo tranquilo parecía como si todos los villanos de la ciudad se pusieron de acuerdo para no hacer nada ese día, así que Ben y Rook se dirigieron a el Sr. Smoothy para comprar uno.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a contar lo que paso entre Srta. Julie y tu Ben? – pregunto Rook curioso

-Ya te dije que no, lo único que te voy a decir es que pasaron cosas – dijo Ben mientras le daba un sorbo a su Smoothy

-¿Qué clase de cosas? –

-Una de las que no se cuenta en público – dijo Ben sonriente

-Ahh ya entendí –

-Al fin –

Después de terminar su Smoothy cada uno se fue a su casa, el sábado se pasó rápido y si ninguna emergencia, el domingo Ben había quedado de acuerdo con Gwen y Kevin de que Rook y el iban a ir a su casa para comer así como una reunión de amigos.

Y llego el domingo en la casa de Gwen y Kevin sonó el timbre.

-Hola prima – dijo Ben mientras la abrazaba

-Hola Gwen – dijo Rook al fin después de tanto tiempo ya no le decía Srta. Tennyson

-Hola Ben, Hola Rook – dijo Gwen mientras los dejaba pasar y le avisaba a Kevin que ya habían llegado

-Hola Ben – dijo Kevin mientras terminaba de cocinar la carne para las hamburguesas

-Hola Kevin ¿Cómo te va? – dijo Ben mientras se sentaba en la mesa que estaba ubicada en la cocina

-Bien, ya sabes todo tranquilo –

-Hola Kevin – dijo Rook mientras entraba a la cocina y al igual que Ben se sentó

-Bueno y que cuentan chicos ¿Cómo les fue en su aniversario? – pregunto Ben curioso

-Bien primo, gracias por interesarte – dijo Gwen mientras se sentaba

-Bueno todos se sientan menos yo – dijo Kevin mientras los veía a todos

-Kevin tu estas cocinando la carne para las hamburguesas no te puedes sentar – dijo Ben mientras sonreía

-Ben tiene razón Kevin – dijo Rook

-Agh – gruño Kevin

-Ya cariño tranquilo, además ya casi terminas – dijo Gwen

-Si tienes razón –

Cuando al fin ya estuvo la carne, casi después de 15 minutos, Kevin al fin se sentó.

-Bueno ya están agarren una pieza de carne y prepárense su hamburguesa – dijo Kevin

-Ok – dijeron Ben y Rook mientras agarraban la pieza de carne

-¿Y? primito ¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión de reencuentro de la secundaria? – pregunto Gwen mientras se preparaba su hamburguesa

-Me fue bien Gwen – dijo Ben

-¿Y a quien te encontraste? – pregunto Kevin curioso

-Ahh me encontré con muchos viejos amigos – contesto Ben nervioso

-¿A quiénes? – pregunto Kevin poniendo más nervioso a Ben

-Ahh JT y Cash, hable un rato con ellos –

-A si y ¿Cómo están? – pregunto Gwen

-Están bien entre los dos abrieron un negocio en el que les va bien –

-Genial – dijo Gwen

-¿Y a quien más te encontraste? – pregunto Kevin

-Se encontró con Julie – dijo Rook

-¡Rook! – le dijo Ben mientras lo veía con cara de desaprobación

-Súper, casi siempre me mantengo en contacto con ella – dijo Gwen

-¿En serio? – pregunto Ben

-Si, por supuesto – contesto Gwen

-¿Y qué te cuenta? – pregunto Ben curioso

-Tu deberías saberlo se reencontraron ayer tuvieron que haber hablado un buen rato – dijo Gwen

-No la verdad, no hablamos mucho – dijo Ben agachando la mirada

-Solo me conto que tenía un partido de Tenis este fin de semana y yo le conté que termine con Ester – dijo Ben

-¿Al fin Ester y tu terminaron de una vez? - pregunto Kevin

-Si Kevin ya terminamos de una vez y ya no vamos a regresar –

-Mmm que mal primo –

-Si pero bueno hay que seguir adelante, ¿Dónde está el baño? – pregunto Ben mientras se paraba

-Subiendo las escaleras la segunda puerta a la izquierda – le contesto Gwen

-Ok, con permiso –

Ben subió los escaleras se dirigió al baño hizo sus necesidades y se lavó las manos cuando iba a bajar noto que la puerta del cuarto donde dormían su prima y Kevin estaba abierta así que se dirigió a cerrarla cuando algo en un mueble era una invitación a una boda se distinguía por la imagen del pastel con los novios como velas, Ben se acercó para ver de quien era quizás alguna amiga de Gwen o algún amigo de Kevin aunque automáticamente descarto la idea de algún amigo de Kevin.

Cuando la abrió sintió como si algo se le hubiera clavado en el corazón lo único que pudo decir en modo de susurro fue:

-_No lo puedo creer _

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto **_

_**Saludos y abrazos :)**_


	5. Capitulo 5 Triste

**_Bueno aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y les dejo una cancion para que la esuchen mientras leen la historia la cancion es Impossible de James Arthur :)_**

**_Quinto Capitulo_**

**_Triste_**

-_No lo puedo creer – _eran las únicas palabras en modo de susurro que le salían a Ben, sentía como el corazón se le hacía pedazos poco a poco mientras veía esa invitación

En ese momento se oyó que alguien lo llamaba, pero él no le hizo caso, Gwen subía las escaleras para ver que le pasaba a su primo.

-Ben ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Gwen pero no recibió respuesta alguna, vio la puerta del cuarto abierta y decidió entrar – Ohh Ben – dijo Gwen mientras la voltio a ver con cara de tristeza

-Esto no puede ser verdad – dijo Ben mientras veía fijamente la invitación

-Primo, lamento decirte que si es verdad – dijo Gwen

Ben no quitaba los ojos de encima de aquella invitación a una boda, no era de ninguna amiga de Gwen que él no conociera, ni siquiera de las que él conocía, era de alguien que el conocía, de alguien que fue algo más que su amiga

La invitación decía lo siguiente:

**_Invitamos a:_**

**_Gwen Tennyson de Levine y Kevin Levin _**

**_Son cordialmente invitados a la boda de:_**

**_Julie Yamamoto _**

**_Y_**

**_Hervé Delorme_**

**_La ceremonia se realizara el día:_**

**_23 de Septiembre del 2020_**

**_A las: 3:45 de la tarde se realizara_**

**_La ceremonia y después se pasara a la _**

**_Recepción donde se harán los brindis y la celebración_**

**_Los esperamos_**

-¿Cuándo te llego esta invitación? – pregunto Ben se le notaba en la voz que estaba triste

-Me llego hace una semana Ben –

Ben sentía como el corazón se le hacía polvo, no podía creerlo el amor de su vida, la mujer con la que acababa de estar hace poco se iba a casar.

-Ben ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Gwen inquieta al ver a su primo el cual estaba pálido

-No, nada no me pasa nada – contesto Ben

-¿Seguro?, no te ves bien – dijo Gwen preocupada

-Sí, solo necesito salir – diciendo esto Ben salió corriendo de la casa

Cuando salió corriendo Rook y Kevin se desconcertaron de lo que paso.

-¿Qué le paso a Ben? – le pregunto Kevin a Gwen algo sorprendido por lo que paso

-Vio esto – dijo Gwen mientras le entregaba la invitación

-Vio la invitación –

-¿Qué invitación? – pregunto Rook

-La invitación a la boda de Julie – respondió Kevin

-Ohh que mal, pobre Ben – dijo Rook

-¿Por qué pobre de mi primo? Rook – dijo Gwen inquieta por lo que dijo Rook

-Si ¿Por qué pobre de Ben? – pregunto Kevin mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Ahh no lo puedo decir – dijo Rook mientras agachaba la cabeza

-Rook – dijo Gwen viéndolo directamente a los ojos cuando alzo la cabeza

-Dinos por favor – dijo Kevin

-Bueno lo que pasa es que Ben, se encontró con Julie en la reunión –

-Aja, eso ya lo sabemos y que más – dijo Kevin

-Que les mintió, cuando se encontraron hablaron mucho, se fueron a cenar y de ahí ya no sé qué más paso Ben no me quiso decir, dijo que era privado – dijo Rook

-Mmm ya me imagino – dijo Kevin lo que ocasiono que Gwen lo volteara a verlo enfadada

-¿A qué te refieres Kevin? – pregunto Gwen enojada

-No, a nada olvídalo cosas de hombres –dijo Kevin nervioso

-Cosas de hombres, claro –

-Bueno lo importante es que tu primo se la está pasando mal - dijo Kevin

-Si lo sé, hay que irlo a buscar – dijo Gwen

-No, lo mejor es dejarlo solo para que piense las cosas - dijo Rook

-Rook tiene razón Gwen, hay que dejarlo que este solo –

-Está bien –

**_Mientras tanto en el parque_**

Ben se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque en un lugar apartado donde nadie lo pudiera ver.

Se sentía destrozado ante aquella noticia de la boda de la mujer que amaba, esa era la razón por la que ella no quería estar con él, ¿Por qué no le dijo lo de su compromiso?, ¿Por qué cuando le pregunto por Herve le dijo que no quería hablar de eso?, eran las preguntas que le pasaban cada segundo en la mente a Ben.

No se le ocurría que hacer, llorar para que le iba servir llorar eso no arreglaría nada, enojarse de que le serviría también, ponerse triste ya lo estaba, estar feliz no era un sentimiento que le serviría ni que le nacía en estos momentos.

Y de repente se acordó de que Julie regresaría hoy del partido de Tenis a lo mejor podría, ¿A lo mejor? No, tendría que hablar con ella, para poder aclarar lo que pasaba, bueno aunque ella no tenía por qué darle una explicación de su vida, el la necesitaba, se paró de la banca del parque y se dirigió al aeropuerto para ver a qué hora llegaba su vuelo y así poder hablar con ella.

**_Un par de horas después _**

El vuelo de Julie había al fin llegado, cuando ella bajo del avión varios periodistas se le acercaron, así que Ben no pudo acercarse y hablar con ella, Ben decidió que lo mejor era ir al departamento donde ella vivía, pero no sabía dónde vivía, eso era un problema.

Ben subió a su carro pensativo como iba a saber dónde vivía Julie y entonces se le ocurrió que podría seguir el transporte en donde iba Julie y así lo hizo.

El auto en el que iba Julie paro en una casa, ella bajo y entro, varios minutos después Ben decidió bajar de su auto, se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre, Julie abrió la puerta varios segundos después.

-Ben – dijo Julie en forma de susurro.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado nos leemos pronto, cuídense :) A y si se preguntan de donde saque el apellido de Hervé no es su verdadero apellido, yo busque apellidos franceses y ese me gusto.**_

_**Saludos y Abrazos **_


	6. Capitulo 6 Confianza

**_Hola que tal, aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo y les dejo una cancion hermosa o algo asi para que la escuchen mientras leen el capitulo claro si quieren se llama Tongue Tied de Faber Drive ;)_**

**_Sexto Capitulo_**

**_Confianza_**

-Hola Julie – dijo Ben

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Julie seria

-Venía a hablar contigo –

¿Sobre qué? –

-Sobre lo que ocurrió – dijo Ben

-Si… si claro pasa – dijo Julie

Julie dejo pasar a Ben y los dos se sentaron separados uno en cada sofá de la sala.

-¿Y qué paso? – pregunto Julie

-Ya sé que te vas a casar Julie – dijo Ben mientras la veía fijamente

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – pregunto Julie sorprendida

-Le enviaste una invitación a Gwen y a Kevin y la vi –

-Cierto –

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – pregunto Ben

-Porque, Herve y yo nos peleamos hace como unas dos semanas y pensaba cancelar el compromiso – dijo Julie

-¿Y porque no lo cancelaste? –

-Porque, no lo sé, el vino el fin de semana y pidió perdón y he decidido no cancelarlo – dijo Julie seria

-Eso significa que lo amas –

-Sí, eso es obvio –

-¿Y lo que paso entre los dos no significo nada para ti? – pregunto Ben

-Ben… yo no lo sé –

-Ves las estas dudando, no te cases con el Julie –

-¿Y por qué no me casaría con él? -

-Porque si no te casas con el podríamos volver –

-No Ben yo no volveré contigo –

-¿Por qué no? –

-Ben, nosotros tuvimos nuestro momento y no funciono – dijo Julie

-Si no funciono pero ahora ya somos más maduros, no somos los mimos de antes – dijo Ben

-Ben, cuando terminamos quedamos como amigos y así lo siento bien, no quiero volver a pasar lo que pase contigo – dijo Julie mientras se paraba del sillón

-¿Y que hice tan malo, mientras éramos novios? – pregunto Ben

-¿En serio lo preguntas?, muy bien si no te acuerdas yo te hare recordar, besaste a una estrella del cine en frente de todo el mundo, cuando creíste que habíamos terminado y yo te pedí ayuda para encontrar a Ship no quisiste y te podría decir muchas cosas más – dijo Julie cruzando los brazos

-Pero eso ya paso Julie no tendría por qué repetirse –

-Ben el punto es que ya no confió más en ti –

-Pero… - Ben no pudo terminar de hablar porque Julie lo interrumpió

-Pero nada Ben, no puedo confiar en ti, ya no más, y ya terminamos de hablar –

-Eso es, tú ya no confías en mí, pero lo pregunta es ¿Aun sientes algo por mí? – pregunto Ben

-Ben por favor, ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto así que ya vete – dijo Julie mientras se alejaba de el

-Solo contesta a esa pregunta y me voy, lo prometo –

-Está bien te contestare, No Ben ya no siento nada por ti excepto una simple amistad es todo lo que siento hacia a ti –

-Está bien lo entiendo, bueno ya me voy – dijo Ben mientras se retiraba

Ben salió de la casa de Julie dirigiéndose a su auto rápidamente, cuando subió voltio a ver la casa y vio a Julie asomada por una de las ventanas , ya no había nada más que hacer ella ya le dijo que no lo amaba, así que encendió el motor del auto y se fue.

Mientras iba conduciendo pensaba en lo que Julie le había dicho **_"No puedo confiar en ti, no más", _**ella tenía razón recordando todo lo que paso entre ellos no lo bueno si no lo malo y no eran muchas cosas pero lastimaban al corazón, fue cuando Ben lo acepto fue un completo patán con ella, la había perdido ya no podría hacer nada más.

Ya no podría tener una oportunidad más con ella.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ya se que no este muy largo o algo asi como yo los hago pero es lo unico que me apetecia poner en esta parte por que soy mala, ok no, XD**_

_**Saludos y Abrazos **_


	7. Anuncio Importante

_**Hola, que tal están?, Bueno subo esto para darles un anuncio importante sobre la historia :)**_

_**Lo primero es que perdón por no actualizar, pero es que he estado atareada por varias cosas tanto de la escuela y etc., no los aburro por eso y también esta la razón de que la inspiracion como que se me ha ido y mas ahorita con lo que paso en el capitulo de Ben 10 omniverse que vi en ingles que se llama "fight at the museum", no quiero darles spoilers para lo que no lo hayan visto, pero bueno, el punto es que no se si continuar con la historia y por eso quiero que ustedes mis queridos lectores me digan que debo de hacer; Continuarla o No Continuarla, ustedes elijen.**_

_**Si quieren que siga con gusto la seguiré y ya se me ocurrirá algo para el próximo capitulo ya tengo un poco escrito pero falta mucho para terminar ese capitulo.**_

_**Y si no quieren que continué, pues no continuo XD**_

_**Ustedes elijen**_

_**Saludos y Abrazos **_


End file.
